


Pass the Ice Incident

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), majim, mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were drunk and playing some games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Ice Incident

The whole gang of Big Bang has set up a party at the VIP room club to bond and to have some fun. Jim loves to party, but when Kaley told him that Mayim might not be coming, his excitement to come to the party decreased a bit. He decided to talk to her to persuade her to come. Mayim told him she’s not very good in handling heavy alcohols unlike the rest of them and Jim promised her that he will help her in case. As usual, Jim successfully persuaded her to come.

-

Almost everyone attended to the party. The venue was very private, it was dim, there were no white lights, the sounds are so loud, there was a karaoke and they were already rocking it since Mayim came. “Mayim!” They yelled as she entered as what they do every time someone arrived. She sat at the couch just beside Jim. “So glad you made it!” He shouted at her as his voice competes with the loudness of the music. She nodded and smiled.

They had several and tons of buckets, vodkas, beers and liquors at the table. Mayim started with a cocktail but while the other rest of the gang are having fun, they noticed how Mayim settles with cocktails and so they teamed up and dared her to take some whiskey shots.

“Come on, Mayim!” Kaley shouted as she dared her and took a bottoms up of the whiskey in front of her eyes. “No. No. I’m good!” She replied and laughed at them. “One shot won’t harm!” Johnny shouted as he reached out a shot glass of vodka to Mayim. The gang cheered for her name as she held the shot glass. She accepted the dare and drank the whole shot glass. “There you go.” She said as she took it. “Yaaas!” Everyone yelled after she finished it but then they demanded for more and Mayim was so pressured she accepted it. “Are you okay?” Jim assured. “Yes. Yes.” She told him though she was starting to feel the effect of the six shots of vodka already. “And your seventh!!” Kaley dared again. Kaley was so drunk already though she was still controllable, her energy was damn high. Mayim took the seventh shot and decided that it would be the last. “Don’t drink if you don’t want to.” Jim told Mayim and she nodded. After a while everyone continued to sing and drink. Mayim felt dizzy as the alcohol effects hit her. She rested her back at the couch and rested her arms on Jim’s leg. Jim rubbed her hand and told her to take a rest for she had much alcohol. “I’m okay.” she giggled. “Just a little tipsy.” She added despite her.

Jim drank as well but he seemed to be the only one in control of himself despite everyone being tipsy and wasted. He then noticed that the vodka she has been drinking has a high alcohol by volume. He knew she was badly drunk and he kept an eye on her to help her to be at bay.

“Let’s play a game!” Kunal yelled and everyone listened. “It’s called pass the ice! This bucket of ice. You get an ice! You pass it to the person next to you with nothing but your mouth!” He explained the mechanics. “What if it falls?” Melissa asked. “Then you’re gonna have to do a consequence!” He replied. “Game!!” Everyone shouted waking Mayim up even before she fully lost consciousness.

“You okay?” Jim asked her again. “Of course! What the hell, Jim.” She replied seemingly to be out her mind already. He held her hand to keep her in control.

Kunal began the game. He passed the ice to Simon carefully, it was that easy and less in contact for the ice cube was still solid and big. “There goes the Koothrawalowitz!” Kaley shouted. Then Simon passed it to Melissa, then she passed it to Mayim then Mayim carefully passed it to Jim, then he passed it to Johnny but then Johnny had a hard time to pass it to Kaley for she was being to clumsy but they made it soon then, Kaley passed it back to Kunal and they made rounds. The first person who dropped that ice was Simon. He was ordered to take off his polo and everyone laughed so hard. Kaley had dropped the ice a couple times she was ordered to round ten times and do a bottoms up of the vodka, it made her very wasted. Nevertheless, the game continued. Mayim was badly losing her focus she was getting clumsy as she passes the ice. “Get your head in the game Mayim! You know what consequence you’re gonna get!” Kaley shouted pertaining to her daring her to kiss Jim if she drops the ice, as she tried to distract while Mayim was passing the ice to Jim and gladly she was able to pass it successfully. Another round started. Everyone has at least once dropped the ice except for Mayim.

“Give a try to drop it Mayim!” Kunal shouted as it was Mayim’s turn. “She was laughing. “No.” She tried to speak with the ice in her mouth.

“That’s unfair! Don’t distract her.” Jim laughed and shouted. “Come on! We all got one loss! Get lost, Mayim!” Kaley shouted. “Get lost! Get lost!” The gang yelled as Mayim tried to pass the small and melting ice to Jim as carefully as she could so she won’t drop it. Everyone’s cheer was getting loud as they see her struggle to pass the ice successfully.

After some trials she stopped trying. “Damn that ice! Let’s do the consequence.” She shouted as she blew the ice from her mouth to the floor. As soon as the ice dropped to the floor she moved her head and kissed Jim torridly. He was caught in a surprise as she did it, every one was cheering and yelling. “Shower that Mayim!” They were yelling and grilling as she continued to kiss him.

Jim was badly startled he can’t move while Mayim’s lips are pressed against him. Her lips are moving and kissing him torridly. He could feel Mayim putting her knees up to the couch helping her to push him back to the rest of the couch. “That is so hot! You crazy girl!” Everyone continued to cheer. Simon took the karaoke microphone and sang so loud.

Jim didn’t know what was the right thing to do, he wasn’t moving and he was just going with the flow. After then Mayim cornered Jim with her hands pressing him against the couch without letting go of his lips. Suddenly he felt her lips smiling as they kiss. She then made a little space between their lips and looked at him. “You liked that?” She asked and giggled and went back to her spot in the couch.

Jim maintained his position as he was still startled. He slowly went back to his spot and looked at Mayim to check her post reactions or something. He looked around and every one was having fun, he knew nobody would remember what just happened after that night.

He looked back again at Mayim as he saw her looking at the karaoke screen and swinging as if she was high. He had so much feelings and worry in his mind as he look at her. Suddenly, she looked back at him. “What?!” She shouted and smiled at him as if they were so far. He looked at her lips and he was so tempted as he recalls their kiss, he failed to resist the urge to kiss her and he did and Mayim kissed him back as she was so drunk that she didn’t know what she was doing.

“Mayim and Jim are getting cuh-razy!” Simon said as he continues to sing on the microphone. “Let them have fun!” Johnny shouted putting away the gang’s attention from the two.

Jim then felt how drunk Mayim was and he felt guilty that he seem to take her for granted at that moment of time knowing he is aware of what he was doing while she isn’t. He gently pulled away from the kiss but Mayim held him back causing him to resist. She kept her hand around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. “That was nice. That was so nice.” She spoke behind him as she lost her consciousness and fell asleep.

Soon then, the party was over, everyone was wasted. Jim helped Mayim out and drove her safely back to her place. He carried her down to her bed and made her comfortable before he left. As he walks away he heard Mayim unconsciously speaking words. He then found himself staring at he and recalled how their lips met a while back and it cause so much questions inside him. He had though that he might have romantic feelings for her and that’s the only time he realized it.

-END-


End file.
